For example, a single-row housing is known from DE 10 2006 057 604 A1, whereby the single-row housing is designed as an electrical constructional unit for the industrial control technology for an arrangement in switch cabinets. The single-row housing can be attached to a mounting rail, such as a cap rail. The single-row housing has a significantly greater length than width, whereby the longitudinal axis of the single-row housing that is designed along the length of the single-row housing mainly extends vertically to the longitudinal axis of the mounting rail. The single-row housing has multiple levels along its longitudinal axis, whereby the levels run vertically to the longitudinal axis. The width of the single-row housing is thereby designed so that one connection area is designed for each level to the broadside of the single-row housing.
The connection area is the area on which a connecting element can be attached to the single-row housing. Usually, the connection area has a connection clamp in form of a screw-type terminal or spring-loaded terminal, with is used to attach the connection element or a conductor to the housing.
However, a disadvantage here is that because of the provision of a connecting clamp in form of a screw-type terminal or spring loaded terminal the connecting element can only be attached to the connection area with a time consuming method utilizing a tool.
Therefore, the innovation is based on the task to provide a connection system to connect a single-row housing with a connecting element, which is marked by simplified manageability.